Little Birds
by Oceanpaw
Summary: Sarah needs help. She needs to learn how to become an animagus and needs to do it fast, before it's too late. Rowan wants to reconcile with his sister, before he loses her forever. Hannah knows something is wrong with Hogwarts, Something is different, Something is stirring. Griffin unearths a terrible secret, one he must keep at all costs. oh and Ashley is there too I guess
1. Senses

Something was wrong.

She could feel it.

It was there in the sorting hat's song.

It was there in the food in the great hall.

It was there, as she walked towards the kitchens and the common room. She felt it in the air she breathed, the cold stone beneath her feet, the echoing whispers of the other children. A subtle coldness filled her. Portraits leered as they passed. They walked past a couple suits of armour standing guard in the shadowy alcoves; Hannah could have sworn that there were more of them than last year.

The 'Puffs ahead of her turned around the corner and into the corridor that held the common rooms and paused briefly in front of the portrait that hid the entrance to the Kitchens so that the prefects could demonstrate how the door worked (tickle the pear) and to give everyone a glimpse inside while explaining how the House Elves were always nearby, ready, and more than happy to help.

Hannah helped herd the first years past the kitchens and into the opening between the barrels, the entrance to the common room. (Third and fourth year Hufflepuffs helped the prefects in the first couple of weeks; this allowed Professor Sprout to choose her prefects while also giving the first years to the support they needed). She followed them inside.

The room was dimly lit by the three fireplaces set into the walls, the light emanating from them flickering and dancing, casting strange shadows that shifted and warped into humanoid figures. The lacklustre light reflected off the copper furnishings. Two large tunnels sank into the ground, these led to the dormitories and where lit with flickering copper lanterns; the portrait of Helga Hufflepuff hung between them, above the larger of the fireplaces.

In one corner was a large table that was always stocked with treats from the kitchens, at the moment it was empty save for a half empty pitcher of pumpkin juice standing next to a large wooden bowl in which a handful of red apples lay. A spider scuttled out from behind a half eaten cauldron cake lying abandoned next to an empty paper plate.

Pale yellow sofas and armchairs were scattered around the large fireplace, the shadowy figures upon them murmuring in low voices. There was a small first year sobbing quietly as one of the older years comforted them. Patchwork rugs blanketed the floor.

Thick vines with dark leaves of every colour hung from the ceiling, and around the room, on shelves, tables, chairs and even the floor there were more plants of every variety imaginable. Strange yellow flowers with red leaves that were letting out a low humming sound. Small round balls of prickly leaves adorned in crowns of tiny white flowers that smelled of caramel were dotted around the room. There was a large lumpy looking grey cactus in one corner that would shoot a disgusting goo everywhere if it was disturbed. Climbing up the walls were small vines with leaves that snapped insects out of the air. Sitting in one of the numerous pots was a large ornate black flower with paper thin petals that shifted and spiralled outwards in a mesmerising pattern, fronds waving in a non-existent breeze all around it, curling and twisting in a complicated dance.

The wind howled and screamed and rattled the windows, distracting her from the dark flower's hypnotic movements. Fog clawed at the windows. Dark shapes tap tap tapping against the glass, begging to be let in.

Tired from the long day, Hannah crossed the room and descended into the tunnels that held the dorms. She nodded to Helga Hufflepuff's portrait as she passed, who smiled widely in response. It was only then that Hannah noticed that she hadn't been.


	2. Gryffindor Interlude I

Griffin hummed thoughtfully as he worked on his charms homework like a good student.

Ashley hummed jauntily while she copied his charms homework like a bad student.

"You know," he said slowly, "you'd actually understand it more if you did it yourself, right?"

Ashley paused, thought about it, agreed with him, then continued ignoring his advice. Griffin was still silently coming to terms with the fact that he was never going to get Ashley to do her own work when she brightly announced that she was Bored. Again. Griffin just loved doing his homework with Ashley.

Ashley suddenly went quiet. Oh shit. What _now_? He looked up at her and she was - doing nothing? No wait she was _eavesdropping_! Griffin wallowed in self pity for a few seconds before listening intently to the conversation as well.

"- dunno, but who is it?"

"I told you! I can't remember at all! It's like there was a blank space at the top, except I remember going 'oh I thought Goodwell was the best' but he was second instead!"

Here Griffin had to stop himself from gasping, they were talking about _him!_

"Why is she even interested? She's not good or bad at transfiguration..."

"Maybe she just hates being average? You know how it is with girls like her."

The other laughed at this and Griffin found himself wondering who this 'she' was, he looked at Ashley a question on his lips that died at the abject fury on her face.

Ashley ripped off a piece of parchment, stabbed her own hand with her blue quill (the one she never uses) and started to write in her own blood on the scrap of parchment. Griffin was too shocked, stunned and bamboozled to do anything but stare and despair even more. Ashley then stood up and walked straight over to the two talking and shoved the parchment in their faces growled at them menacingly. Griffin thought he heard something like 'hurt him and I'll kill you' and 'tell miss bitch that'. They looked suitably frightened.

Ashley stormed back to their little table and threw herself into her armchair.

"What was that all about?"

"Doesn't matter. It was nothing."

"It didn't _look_ like nothing."

"Seriously, Griff. Drop it."

Griffin dropped it and started on his reaction chart for potions. He does have some survival skills after all.


	3. Hallway Horror

"That's him? That scrawny little kid over there? It can't be. Are you sure he's even in our year? He looks like a first year!"

"Yes. That's him. I'm sure." he replied, exasperated, he _really_ needed to do his potions essay; he didn't have time for this!

"How come I've never heard of him before, though?" Sarah asked, never taking her eyes off of the small redhead, "You said he was Ashley's brother right?"

"Yeah, she hates him though. I don't know why, said something about a curse? I dunno. OH! She also said that if you hurt him in any way she'll kill you. And that nothing you can say or do will save you. But yeah, he's the best in the school. If anyone can do it, he can." he assured her. Honestly he gave her a piece of paper with the boys name and house on it as well as a basic description of what he looked like, all written in what appeared to be red ink. That should be enough! But nooo Sarah Silverton was too good for _written evidence_ from a _reliable source_. He hoped this would be enough to repay his debt to her; it was more than enough (so much more), but he didn't need to know that did he?

Sarah hummed and dismissed the boy with a wave of her hand, put on her best fake smile stalked towards her prey, dragonhide heels clicking on the cold stone floor of the castle. "ROOKWOOD!" She shouted his name down the hallway.

The effect was instantaneous. The Ravenclaw whirled around, wobbled a bit, before flinging himself backwards away from her and collapsing on the ground. His books flew out of his bag and scattered all over the corridor, his quills and parchment had spilled out onto the floor. His wand clattered to the floor near his hand and the ink bottles had exploded against the walls. The blue ink was splattered across the surface of the walls and had begun to pool on the floor of the corridor. In the epicentre he sat, large robes sprawling around him like a large black flower. It was _fantastic_.

She halted, surprised at the amount of chaos, before mentally shaking herself and closing the distance, taking care not to step on any of the debris, and knelt down next to him and offered a hand, voice filled with fake concern as she asked if he was alright.

The boy lifted a pale, slender hand and delicately brushed the long dark red, almost brown- but not quite, locks away; finally giving her a good look at his face for the first time. Wide, dark green eyes were staring up at her in shock, through the long dark lashes. The freckles on his nose stood out against his pale porcelain skin, cheeks slowly beginning to grow pink from the embarrassment. He was very pretty.

"S-sorry" he whispered softly, blinking at the closeness of her face. "I'm okay - you just surprised me, 's all."

"Brilliant! Now are you going to take my hand or not?"

He took her hand. Gracefully pulled himself to his feet and gently picked up one of the nearest books, placing it in his bag. He looked at her nervously before awkwardly waving his wand, muttering softly.

The undoing of the mess was a lot slower and a lot more controlled than the making of it, but no less spectacular; the ink peeled itself off of the walls and spun and twisted around them in glittering blues, light sparkled off tiny shards of glass that were rolling across the floor or were being swept up by the cerulean currents of ink whirling and swirling around them in a vortex. The broken glass was starting to gather at his feet and reconstruct themselves into bottles, as though they had always been whole and unbroken and how dare you suggest otherwise. Feather quills, and quite a few pens and pencils, darted in and out of the streams before lining up neatly in the air and floating one by one into the small poach their master was holding open in front of himself. The ink spiral gradually thinned as the mending bottles filled up. Books of all kinds flew through the air stacking themselves as they went and diving into his bag.

As she stood slightly stunned, the boy smiled sheepishly at her and said, "Had a lot of practise..."

"Do you know who I am Rowan?"

He nodded nervously; everyone knew who Sarah Silverton was, queen of Slitherin, she ruled Slitherin house with an iron fist, using everything and everyone to her advantage.

"Good," she smiled like a shark, "That'll certainly make things easier then."

"How - how do _you_ know who _I_ am? You shouldn't - you _can't… _What?!"

"I need you to do something for me. Just a small favour. I'll owe you something in return, I promise…" The boy - Rowan she reminded herself - looked confused, as though what was happening right now was impossible - like this very conversation was the biggest mystery in the entire world, but he also looked sorely tempted; if there was anything true about Sarah Silverton it was this: She _**never **_broke a promise. 'Bad business, breaking a promise' is what she told the people who pretended to be her friends, but in reality Sarah was afraid. Afraid of what magic would do if she broke a promise. She's already made that mistake. She won't make it again. She can't. "So what do you say?"

"What is it you want? What could you possibly need _me_ for?"

"Are you an animagus?"


	4. Excuse me, What?

"Are you an animagus?"

What.

_What._

No, Rowan realised, not 'what' but _How?_ How did she know who he was? How did she find him? How him? It should be impossible she shouldn't even - unless? No. Ashley?! But even then she would've Forgot - Distant relative? But he'd heard she was muggleborn so… Squibs? Would that even work? Would the magic still carry on through them? Probably not… Why him anyway? Did she know? No, she can't possibly - he hasn't transformed at school yet, and even if he had… He wasn't registered so she couldn't have found out that way either. So again: How did she know?

He suddenly realised she was staring down at him, face blank, expectant. What did she want again? Oh right. Animagus.

"Um." he replied eloquently. Then, because she wouldn't even remember anyway, "Yes?"

"Teach me to become an animagus," she repeated. "and I'll owe you a favour."

"Why?" Rowan asked because it seemed like a sensible question; if he's going to help someone be an animagus he needs to know if they're going to be doing something illegal (or at least have plausible deniability). Also he was curious. And confused.

"Why you? Why did I think you were an animagus? Or why do I want to become an animagus?"

"Uuh. Can it be both?" He asked the girl hopefully.

"You're the best in our year in transfiguration, if anyone was it would be the best ravenclaw. I don't like dealing with the other years. As for why I want to become one, well, perhaps that can be the favour. Information can be valuable."

Okay. Now he was even more curious. And only marginally less confused. Could he teach her? He supposed he had the _time_, it wasn't like he was busy, but would he be able to - to _teach _her?

"Sure? Why not?" If she knew even this much about him, what else could she know? Besides he needed to find out how she even knew who he was. He'd heard all about Sarah Silverton, Queen of Serpents, most people who refused her usually lost out (or paid the price, but he chose not to think about those, besides what was she going to do to _him_? It's not like he was blackmail-able).

"Excellent. Shall we go somewhere more private to discuss the details? We wouldn't want anyone to overhear." Apparently satisfied she spun around expecting him to follow, which he did, half running to keep up with her long strides.

She led him to an unused classroom. It was dusty. He sneezed. Sarah sat on the teacher's desk and started to talk. And, man can she talk. She talked all about how he was supposed to behave in and outside of these 'lessons' and he got the distinct impression that being the 'teacher' did not in fact put him in any way, shape or form of control, which he was secretly relieved about as he really had no idea how to actually teach someone. He occasionally nodded, made some sort of affirmative noise or asked questions that he thought were rather important, such as where they were actually going to meet - the Room of Requirement apparently - and other sensible questions such as where _is _the Room of Requirement - the seventh floor, opposite a tapestry showing Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet - He almost giggled when she told him not to talk to her outside of their meetings, it's not like her friends would _know._

"Wait!" he called panicked, just before she left "You need to wear one of these."

He held out the large black box, taking off the lid to reveal an assortment of jewellery resting in the soft blue velvet. There were earrings, necklaces, rings, and bracelets of varying size, colour and all different levels of elaboration. All of them contained small amber stones with blood red swirls inside.

Sarah gently took out a silver necklace that was shaped like a small silver lantern, examining it. She looked up at him with a frown, eyebrows furrowed "Why?"

He smiled and waggled his fingers at her mysteriously. "Information can be valuable?"

Sarah hummed thoughtfully and put it on, gave him an assessing look and left. Rowan sighed in relief, that was _weird_.


	5. Gryffindor Interlude II

"Look we can go down to the quidditch pitch after we finish we making up our divination homework, ok?"

"Fine." she huffed. "But I get to choose what we do down there..."

Griffin sighed "Of course you can."

"Hmm let's see… Oh! I dreamt that I was beaten to death by a book! That means… That means…" she trailed off.

"You will forget to return a library book on time? And you get killed by Madam Pince?" he suggested. "I, on the other hand, had dreamt that it rained bludgers while I was… Practising for Quidditch?"

"No no, you need to put something else… like uhhh… eating eggs in the great hall?"

"Yeah! And it means that if I eat eggs before the next match we will lose against Slytherin because I was killed by the bludger!"

"Brilliant."

"Except not really, because I don't want to be killed by a bludger…"

"Yeah. That'd be really pathetic, wouldn't it?"


	6. Grappling in the Greenhouse

Soft sunlight, tinted a calming shade of green from being filtered through the green leaves of the greenhouse, bathed Hannah in comfort and warmth. She could, if she wanted to, go to sleep standing right there. She would actually do so if she weren't currently fighting a Canis Tentacular. The odd plant had wrapped its tentacle-like vines around her and had started to drag her over towards its snapping mouth. She dug her feet into the ground and wrenched a hand free ripping the plant out of its pot in the process. Oops.

Apparently this was just a minor inconvenience for the new type of tentacular, bred by the completely insane Professors Longbottom and Sprout, as it started pulling itself towards her instead. With her free hand she grabbed a bunch of vines and peeled them off of her and wrapped them around her hand. And then she swung the annoying vegetable around and flung it across the room, it smacked against a window and slid down the glass. Right into another empty plant pot and started to happily burrow down into the dirt. Huh. That's convenient.

In order to cover her tracks Hannah levitated the now dormant plant over to the original position using her wand, which she had left near her bag. Then levitated a piece of ham near it so it wouldn't be tempted to eat her again.

She sighed and turned back to the plant pot she was inscribing with runes before she was attacked by a murderous cabbage. The runes were supposed to prevent slugs and snails from climbing up the pot to feast on the plant inside, so far all she's managed to do is make three pots explode, one pot crumble to ash, several that did nothing and one that summoned slugs _to_ it. She thought that the last one could actually be quite useful, even if it wasn't what she was going for. Hannah assumed they might even be able to use it to feed the more carnivorous plants in the greenhouses, if nothing else they'd at least know where all the slugs were.

Staring hopelessly out of the window, Hannah decided that she needed a break from carving runes. So she packed up her stuff, put a quick note in the greenhouse log, locked the door and headed towards the quidditch pitch. Even if she didn't play herself it was still nice to watch one of the casual games and practises.


	7. The Notice

7

**The Notice**

When Sarah returned to the common room there was a new notice on the board. She scowled. Why didn't she know about this?

A few nervous looking second years approached as if they wanted to say something to her but they all quickly retreated back to their sofa when they saw the expression on her face. She smoothed out her frown and made her way over to the board, pulling out a spare piece of parchment as she went. Without looking she copied the notice into the parchment, then calmly stalked over to her 'friends'. They were sitting around one of the fireplaces on big green sofas. Davies, Honeyduke and Dodge were all working on various essays; books and sheets of parchment sprawled over the coffee table. Grace Diggory and Jacob Middleton sat together, the latter with her legs on the others lap. Jacob was talking to her in a low voice, Grace nodding along in obvious agreement while drawing something in her sketchbook. Diana Warrington was sprawled across the largest love-seat, her dark wavy hair spilling over the side, watching her critically, a smirk playing across her lips.

"Where've you been then?"

"Kitchens." She replied, taking a tupperware box containing various baked goods from the house elves out of her bag and setting it on the table. Predictably the three boys quickly abandoned their essays in favour of devouring the tasty treats. Davies muttered a quiet 'thanks'.

"You were gone for an awfully long time for just the kitchens." Diana accused, taking a brownie and inspecting it. "What else were you doing?"

"Oh, nothing important, just taking care of some business." She declared waving a hand, before taking a cookie for herself and settling down on a small green armchair and reading the notice.

_**Attention Students! - Duelling club**_

_It has come to our attention that some students have been practising duelling in the corridors and classrooms of Hogwarts. This is a clear violation of school rules and can be very dangerous for the individuals involved. In order to remedy this Prof. Mamoru has proposed a duelling club, on the basis that it will provide a safe space for students to practise and will help him evaluate the skill of students in order to better tailor his classes to suit your needs._

_Any students found duelling without the express permission and presence of a member of the faculty will be facing at least a fortnights worth of detentions and a loss of fifty points from their respective houses._

_While joining the club is not mandatory, it is highly recommended for all those taking Defence Against the Dark Arts as a class. There is a sign-up sheet in The Great Hall, Defence classroom and on the door of Professor Mamoru's office. Students shall be notified in two weeks time on the location and time._

_Professor Mamoru has stated an interest in hosting a tournament through this club, depending on how many regular members it gains in the first few weeks. In order to participate one must be a member of this club._

_For more details please see Professor Mamoru._

_Signed:_

Prof. Mcgonagall ,

_Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Transfiguration_

_M_ _.__M__amoru_ ,

_Head of Magical Defence_

Huh, interesting. She went through her classmates in her head, assessing each one. Sarah assumed Diana will join, as will Davies and all the Gryffindors. Jacob and Dodge will be there. Of the Hufflepuffs there will be Hannah, Jennifer and Josh for sure. Perhaps Arnold and Nina. Lukas and Matilda from Ravenclaw are definitely people to watch out for when they join, Melodie and Thomas may sign up as well. She wondered whether that boy from before will join, she knows he'll be a formidable opponent with his transfiguration skills. She'll look forward to fighting him.


	8. Rowan's Letter

Rowan sat back and what he had written so-far.

_Mum,_

_I think I made a friend? She's in Slytherin though so it's probably just an alliance instead. I don't really know how this works, seeing as all I've got to base this on is Ash and Griffin. At any rate I've given her one of those necklaces so that she can, you know, remember that I exist, but apparently she already knew who I was? And that I was an animagus? _

_Which is weird seeing as I haven't even transformed at school yet! She said I was the best in our year at transfiguration. Which was nice of her, even if she had to lie about it. Griffin's so much better than me, he sound so confident when he does it too. I wish Ashley would just give him a bracelet or something, it would mean he wouldn't have to be re-introduced to me every time he stays over at least._

Rowan sighed as he realised he hadn't even mentioned who this girl was. He should put something more about her…

_The girl I gave the lantern necklace to is called Sarah Silverton and she's kind of in charge of the Slytherins, which is weird because she's a muggleborn. I guess the upper years don't interfere because it helps with their public image. But she's also kinda scary and the teachers basically let her do what she wants as long as it doesn't directly break a school rule. Almost everyone in the school either owes her a favour or (significantly less) are owed a favour by her._

_She asked me to teach her how to become an animagus, but I don't really know how to do that… Can you send me some lesson plans or something? I'm just gonna go with the basics: registering, forms and whatnot. Our first meeting is at someplace called the 'Room of Requirement' on Friday._

_So I noticed almost as soon as I entered Hogwarts that Professor McGonagall was absolutely terrifying (you know more than the usual amount). Is it normal to be so scared of McGonagall? I think it might be because she's a cat… There are so many cats here! It's terrifying. What if they try to eat me again?_

What else was going on at Hogwarts? Oh! There was that sign in the common room

_There was a sign in the common room about a duelling club. I think I'll have to join it if I want to pass Defence. Ashley will definitely be in it, so that'll be "fun". But if she's there Griffin will be too! So I'll get to watch him duel; he's so cool. They said there might be a tournament or something. I hope he wins, if Ashley does she'll be insufferable._

_How did the meeting with the centaurs go? Are you and Dad still going to try and find a crumple horned snorkack with the Lovegoods next week? Where will you be for it? I heard Luna has recently engaged to Rolf Scamander! Do you think he's going to go with you? (Don't tell them I said that I'm not sure where I heard it from, so I could have made it up?)_

After re-reading the letter several times Rowan signed his name and folded the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. He stood quietly and hurried out of the room to the owlery.


	9. Gryffindor Interlude III

Pulling on a pair of gloves in the changing rooms, Griffin spoke through the door separating the girls and the boys changing rooms with a grin, "Answer the question Ashley, you said you'll tell me when we got to the changing rooms! Well now we're in the changing rooms, you can't avoid it forever! You have to tell me what we're doing! "

Ashley laughed from the other side, "

He pouted, "Tell meeee"

"Ok, ok. You actually gave me the idea. So in a way, it's your fault really!"

"Oh no - don't like the sound of that. I- How?"

"Weell, y'know how you said it'd be really embarrassing to die from a bludger?"

"No- we're- no. Please say you're joking."

"Nope! Dodging practise!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"I regret everything."

"Yes, yes you do."

With those reassuring words Ashley opened the door, dressed in her full chaser's gear. She grinned at him, cheeks stained red with excitement. They grabbed their brooms by the door and headed out into the sunlight. To Griffin's doom and certain death. Ashley was good at dodging; Griffin was decidedly _not._


End file.
